Hikikomogomo
by Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz
Summary: Bittersweet Sweetberry, ShojoAi  Yggdra falls ill after eating some Sweetberries and is left in Rosary's care as Milanor, Durant, and Nietzsche go to search for Pamela for help for the mysterious illness. It seems that her sickness is very... Unusual.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikikomogomo**

**[Bittersweet Sweetberry**

**Author's Notes: **Been wanting to do another YxR for a long time! And this is the result of that. As you know, my writing habits are very random so this could be finished very quickly... Or slowly. Sorry. This is shojo-ai centric, so if you dislike it... I don't know why you read my fics! O

Also yes. Hikikomogomo doesn't translate to 'Bittersweet Sweetberry' it's the English title so I can actually give it a name on Lacrima Castle. (No japanese, even in romanji allowed)

Credits go to Satashi's 'Onyx Days' for inspiration for this fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **Insert generic disclaimer here

**Hikikomogomo: **(lit) 'bittersweet; having mingled feelings of joy and sorrow; joy and sorrow alternating in one's heart'

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 -** _**Pink-Haired Remedy**_

It was only the very wee hours of the morning, the sun had barely just risen yet lurking in the garden was the Queen of Fantasia, Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz the 32nd monarch. Now, why was she up so early in the morning, in the castle garden? Why because she had a sudden craving for her most favorite food in the word; Sweetberry. Small, red fruit that grew primarily in the spring in small little bunches, they could be eaten when small and new or when plump and ripe, in this case they were nice and plump... Absolutely irresistable looking for the Sweetberry lover.

"I better eat just a few before anyone else comes along and decides to eat some... Just a few won't hurt right?", the queen nodded reassuringly to herself, "Just a few, just a few..."

The innocent blonde carefully scrutinzed the Sweetberry plant before her, carefully deciding which of the bright red, plump delictibles looked the most delicious... It truly was a skill on it's own to be able to pick out the sweet ones from the bittersweet ones, Yggdra had the most uncanny ability to almost always pick the best of them. Within a few seconds, a few of the delicious fruits were plucked from their home as the Queen happily skipped off as she popped one in her mouth and ate it happily.

'Nothing like a Sweetberry in the morning, a delicious little snack to add flavor...', a pause in her thinking as she ate another, '... To the rest of the day! Let's see... What's happening today again?, another Sweetberry disappeared, 'Oh right! Rosary should be coming to visit, along with...'

The Queen stopped in her tracks and frowned as she swallowed the last Sweetberry, it tasted a bit... Different, not exactly bitter... But not exactly bittersweet either. It was just... Different, she couldn't just place her finger on it... Oh well, the blue-eyed innocent merely shrugged and continued to return to her room before anyone noticed she had snuck out for an early morning snack.

Elsewhere in Castle Paltina, lounging in the garden fountain was a certain pink-haired youth; the innocent, cheerful, and a little childish Undine of Embelia, Nietzsche. Now perhaps it was a bit odd to see someone actually _in _the fountain itself, but Nietzsche was an Undine, and was half fish so she had to get herself wet once in a while to stop herself from drying out. Plus the pink-haired youth found it immensely enjoyable to surprise people as they passed by, although by now much of the castle staff had grown used to her presense and the shock they had at seeing her had begun to fade significantly. Not that she didn't have other things to do, if Yggdra wasn't busy the inquisitive Undine would often inquire about human traditions with the kind hearted Queen, or perhaps asking the silver-haired thief Milanor about stories he had to share of his past life as the 'King of Thieves', or just go and chat with any number of the other friends she had made over the Yggdra War. The young looking girl got out of the fountain, and in a sort of almost like a twisting slither, the bright eyed girl was off to explore the castle and see if anyone was awake... Which there was, Nietzsche nearly ran headlong right into the Queen.

"Oh! Yggdra! Nietzsche didn't expect to run into you so early! Why are you up so early like Nietzsche?" inquired the pink-haired girl

"Ah Nietzsche, I didn't expect you either I... Wasn't up to anything in particular. Just a morning stroll through the garden that's a - "

"Eating a few Sweetberries aren't you?" cut in the Undine slyly, giggling as Yggdra merely sighed in response, "Nietzsche understands. Sweetberries are very good! But Nietzsche found out if you eat too many it makes Nietzsche's stomach hurt... You don't look very well, did you eat too many Sweetberries like Nietzsche did before?"

"Ah no I'm... fine don't... worry about..."

The blonde haired queen just collapsed as the Undine barely caught her and began to panic, now the Undine was by no means an expert on the human body... But she was pretty sure humans weren't supposed to be so damp on their foreheads and breathe so quickly. What was an innocent, young girl to do? Well, panic for a few seconds then frantically find the nearest help which was the former Paladin and leader of the Third Royal Cavalry, Durant.

"Is Yggdra sick?" inquired the pink-haired youth as she exited Yggdra's room

"It would appear so... But the doctor's seemed baffle as to the cause, or what type of illness ails Her Highness." responded Durant

"Have any ideas on how she got sick? She been workin' hard or anything? Late nights? Anything like that?" asked the silver-haired king of thieves

"Well Her Highness is often busy with such things but, lately I don't believe so. In fact, I think she's been taking it easier the last few days on account of Lady Rosary's visit. I believe it is because she does not wish the Lady to see her in such frail health..."

"See whom in frail health?" inquired a female voice suddenly, causing the knight and thief to jump in surprise, oddly no response from Nietzsche

"Ah, Lady Rosary... You are earlier then expected." spoke the brown-haired knight politely as the white-clad witch approached

"Ah well, you see...", began Milanor, "It seems Yggdra has fallen ill it seems an- "

"Yggdra's ill!?" gasped Rosary, cutting off Milanor to his surprise, "...What? I can't show concern for a friend?"

"Of course you may Lady Rosary, I don't believe Esq. Milanor was implying you couldn't..."

"Y-yeah... But uhm, yeah she's sick. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her really... It's not lookin' too good."

"What kind of symptoms does she have?" inquired the honey brown haired witch

"Right now? Looks like just a fever really..."

"Nietzsche saw her faint! It must be really bad!" exclaimed the Undine suddenly, as the trio blinked oddly at her, "Nietzsche felt left out, so Nietzsche spoke loudly..."

"Well anyway...", spoke Rosary suddenly after the short silence by the Undine's outburst, "If you don't know what's wrong with her, why not go seek help? Perhaps her ailment may be not normal?"

"Whaddya mean 'not normal'?" asked Milanor

"As in 'magical' you dunce.", sighed the witch impatiently, "I've only started my studies of healing magic myself though... Perhaps you could ask that witch of Marduk? For one so young, she certainly seems to posess a wealth of magical talent and knowledge. Plus she lives in those woods, she might know more about it then me."

"Ah! Nietzsche doesn't think you mean the witch who wanted to keep Nietzsche as a pet! That's not fair Rosary!" whined the pink-haired Undine, the witch merely grinned in response, "This isn't fair! Nietzsche doesn't want to meet her again! She scares Nietzsche!"

"Well that's just too bad isn't it? We all know she doesn't like me, and she doesn't seem to like anyone else. I'm pretty sure she won't even _show _herself without you being around... Unless you know any other Undines you'd like to use as bait?" smirked the white-clad witch slyly

"N-nietzsche doesn't like this plan..." sighed the undine defeated

"I wasn't expecting you too. Now then, shall we be going?"

"Ah, Lady Rosary... There was one request Her Highness wished.", spoke Durant as the witch glanced over at him, "Her Highness wished you to stay here. She's been looking forward to your visit and well..."

"Oh I... See.", Rosary paused for a moment then shrugged, "Well then. I trust you two can take care of using Nietzsche to lure that witch out?"

"Uhm, yeah leave to us. We'll be back as soon as we can, take good care of Yggdra alright?"

"Come on, you can trust me, right? I said I'd behave." said Rosary smiling broadly

The smile didn't make either of the men, or the lone Undine, feel like the witch was very trustworthy at all... But none really wanted to point it out and get burnt, so they just all nodded in agreement and quickly fled. Once the trio left, the white-clad witch casually strolled into Yggdra's room, where the Queen lay on the bed stripped of her normal dress and clad in a nightgown. With the sun shining on her large, fluffy bed the blonde girl looked almost like a sleeping angel... Rosary shook her head and quietly approached the bed, where the girl noticed her and sat up and smiled at her close friend.

"Ah, Rosary... I'm so sorry you have to see me like this hehe..." chuckled the queen weakly

"Don't worry at all, you know I just love spending time with you. Even if you are sick, well Durant, Milanor, and Nietzsche are going to get some help... So I guess I'll be taking care of you, if that's alright with you?"

"Y-you'd do that for m-me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it? We're friends right? Friends take care of each other." smiled the witch kindly

"R-right... Thank you Rosary, I'll try and not work you too much." giggled the innocent blonde, the girl yawned, "So tired..."

"Ah right, I forgot you are sick... You need your rest. Get some sleep ok? I'll see about getting you something to eat and drink alright?"

The blonde nodded and lay back down on her fluffy pillow as the witch quickly left the angel's sanctuary. It never crossed her mind once that Yggdra just might be contagious and she'd end up sick... Although if she had, she wouldn't mind being able to stay longer and closer with her closest friend... Rosary then quickly departed to go find the kitchen and whip her friend up a delicious meal and fetch her something to drink, coincedentally the trio in search of the witch of Marduk Woods, Pamela, had just left as the witch began preparing a meal.

_I sure hope those three can get something out of that witch... I certinaly hope what ever ails Yggdra isn't anything that serious... Ah what am I thinking? What's the worst it could be? Just a fever, I'm sure she'll be fine and back to her happy self in no time... Then we can spend some nice quality time together when she's all better..._

Rosary would have no idea how wrong she was until she returned to her friend's room...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikikomogomo**

**[Bittersweet Sweetberry**

**Author's Notes: **I would've done this sooner but... The weather lately has been really hot, so it's made me feel very tired and lazy. Blame the weather cough Plus I'm lazy anyway, you all know that.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - Are we there yet?**

Not only did Rosary's talents include using fire magic and creating giant golems out of essentially clay or rocks, but she wasn't a half bad cook to boot either. Which is a little odd considering the witch had a staff of cooks back at the White Rose Manor and never truly had to cook her own meals, but it was just something she had innate talent at. Although given her white and somewhat frilly and lacy clothing... The scion of White Rose _did _have a somewhat slight resembelence to a maid of sorts... Not that anyone ever told her, people tended to like to remain un-crisped, thank you very much. On the way back to Yggdra's room, tray with a bowl of soup in hand, the scion took a few moments to take an inspection of the Sweetberries that had apparantly caused her friend's sickness, they looked perfectly healthy... Even a little more shiny and riper then the rest around them, so the witch just shrugged and went back to her friend's room.

Where she was promptly hugged very tightly by her blonde friend.

"Y-Yggdra!?" gasped Rosary in surprise, nearly dropping the tray

"Ahhhh Rosary is warm... Nyhahaha, I missed you even though you were only gone a little while!" giggled the girl with a very childish and melodic laugh

_... This is a little odd. Wasn't she just bed ridden and feverish a second ago?_

"Yggdra, shouldn't you be laying down? I brought you some soup... Come on, in bed with you come on now, you'll never get better walking around like that..." lightly scolded the witch herding the blonde back into her bed, which it seemed the girl did with joy oddly, "What were you doing up anyway?"

"I was bored." responded Yggdra simply as she sipped a spoonful of the broth, "Oooooooh! Wow, Rosary, I didn't know you cooked so well! Well, I mean, I figured you could but... Wow, this is just so good!"

_Ok this is a tad bit more odd then I thought. Even on particuarly good days Yggdra is never this carefree and happy... Do I daresay she's even acting a little... ditzy? Maybe it's the fever..._

To test her theory, the honey-brown haired witch placed her hand on Yggdra's forehead and frowned then withdrew her hand, if anything the fever had just gotten a lot worse but yet... Yggdra didn't have so much as a single bead of sweat, in fact aside from the increased temperture the girl almost seemed... healthier.

"Yggdra, you do know you are really hot right?" said the witch worriedly

"Ah thanks." grinned the girl, Rosary blushed lightly at her poor choice of words

"N-no not like t-that Yggdra... I mean your temperture is really hot. Er that is not to say you... Ah... Erm, I mean... Ah! Well, ok the point is!", said the witch obviously flustered as the blonde just sat in her bed smiling sweetly, "Your fever seems to have gone up. How about you take a nap ok? I'll go get some ice or something for you... So actually uhm, sleep after I get the ice. I'll open a window or something for now uhm... Darn it how do you... Argh... Right, these... Ah! Alright, I'll be back, hang on a second Yggdra."

_Elsewhere..._

"Uhm... Durant, which way is Marduk again?"

"... You don't remember Esq. Milanor...?" responded the knight slowly

"Ah well you know, it was just we were in such a rush the last time I wasn't really paying attention to where we were really going so uhm..."

"... It's past Karona, we'll need to go through there then head towards Lost Aries. It's in that direction, shouldn't take too long."

"Well it'd be a lot _faster _if she'd stop squirming around so much." said the thief jabbing his thumb in the direction of the sack slung over his shoulder

"Nietzsche doesn't like this! Nietzsche wants out of this sack! It's hot! And dry! Nietzsche wants water! Water, water, water! Nietzsche doesn't want to see the witch!" whined the girl endlessly as she squirmed helpeless in the sack

"Look, I wouldn't have had to throw you in here if you'd just cooperate and not try and run away. So unless you don't plan on running off the second I let you out of this sack... You're staying put. And hey, Durant brought plenty of water. If you stop squirming you'll stop causin' all that heat you know." replied the silver-haired boy lazily waving his free hand in the air to no one in particular

"**NIETZSCHE DOESN'T LIKE THIS PLAN!!!!!**"

Durant figured it'd be best just for him to keep his mouth shut and hope the Undine would calm down eventually or this would be a very long, annoying trip to help the Queen.

_Uh... Back at the castle_

The scion of White Rose was left wondering exactly how a sick Yggdra had managed to persuade her into sleeping in the same bed as her, although honestly the witch had to blame the fact it was nearly impossible to deny the blonde _anything _when she got all pouty. The honey brown-haired witch glanced from the book she was reading to fine Yggdra soundly asleep with her head on her lap, the witch sighed lightly.

_Ah... Why does she have to look so darn cute when she's sleeping? I couldn't even push her off if I wanted to right now... Sigh. This is going to be a long, long night I bet..._

Rosary just slowly shook her head and went back to reading her book, although she figured the candle was getting rather dim and figured it'd be a good time to stop. Replacing the bookmark and placing the book on the nightstand, making sure to blow out the candle, then leaned her head against the headboard. She heard a light groan and Yggdra shifted in her sleep, and began to grope blindly into the dark... Well, until she found Rosary's waist and clung to it, snuggling up against her.

_Oh. My. God._

The witch's face turned bright red as she just tried to sleep sitting up.

Trying to sleep sitting up all night long is no easy feat, so Rosary wasn't too surprised to find out she had managed to slump over in her sleep. Unfortunantly it seemed her 'pillow' in the night had been resting on Yggdra's waist, when the witch woke up and realized that she quickly jerked up with a slight yelp, which of course woke up her blonde friend who yawned and looked curiously up at her blushing friend.

"Why you blushin' Rosary? Oh right, good morning. You make a comfortable pillow." stated Yggdra smiling

"N-no reason! Not like I... Ah, er... Anyway! Good morning too, and uh, sleep well I hope?", the blonde nodded in response, "Good, good... Uhm, want to have some soup or something? I'm sure I could cook something up in a bit..."

"Yeah that'd be fine Rosary. I figure I should go take a bath and get washed up, even if I'm sick I still have to make sure to keep pretty right! Nyhahahahaha..." giggled the blonde happily as she slowly crawled out of bed

By the time Yggdra had actually gotten out of bed though, Rosary had fled long before ignoring the fact she had forgotten her hat and was still dressed in a nightgown.

"Nyhahahaha... She sure can move quick in the morning... Wonder if she was blushing because she was sleeping on my waist? Heehee, I betcha she didn't think I knew! Nyhahahaha..."

_Elsewhere near Marduk..._

"Oh geez, she finally got quiet. I wonder if she died or just fell asleep."

"Esq. Milanor you are joking about her dieing correct? It'd be a most troublesome - "

"Of course, of course. I don't want her to _die. _Maybe her mouth can though. And her muscles. Would certainly make carrying her around a lot less _annoying. _You know I hope after all this trouble that witch helps us. It'd really suck to come out here and just have her say no.", the thief sighed, "Although we didn't really see her last on good terms."

"Indeed. The last time you saw her I think you beat her up and she gave you her broom to leave her alone... This certainly doesn't leave you on good terms with her."

"Yeah well... Hey, what ever happened to that broom anyway?"

"I believe Lady Rosary has it Esq. Milanor. Why?"

"Well I was just thinking maybe we should've brought it along too you know? Ah... I guess Nietzsche should be enough for her..."

"**You didn't bring my broom!?**" yelped a voice from nearby

"... Ah crud." groaned Milanor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yes I'm pretty sure Marduk isn't a day away... But I honestly have no idea how long it took them to reach there. 

Don't get nitpicky on how long the trip should take ok!? D:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikikomonogo**

**[Bittersweet Sweetberry**

**Author's Notes: **You know the drill on why these take so long... D:

**Disclaimer: **Insert disclaimer here

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - Wait, what?**

"And here I thought you wanted to apolgize for beating up on a little girl, but nooooooo! You don't even bring me my broom back and let that old granny keep it! Hmph!" pouted the pink-haired witch

"Now, now I mean, we didn't bring your broom but we uh, brought something else you might like instead."

"... Oh? What could you possibly think could interest me besides having my favorite broom back! It took so long to collect all those figurines and everything..."

"We brought you an Undi- " started Milanor

"**You brought me an Undine!? **_**A living Undine!? **_**For **_**real!?**_" squealed Pamela suddenly snatching the sack Milanor had just begun to offer to her and peeking inside, where she was promptly hit in the face by Nietzsche, "Oooooooowwwww!"

As the sack fell, the pink-haired Undine quickly wriggled out of the sack and tried to flee quickly, but was quickly grabbed my Milanor whom held her as she whined and screamed endlessly about how unfair this was to her. Durant sighed and walked up to explain their situation to Pamela as the boy thief kept the unwilling Undine under wraps. After the end of the explanation the witch paused to think.

"Hmmm... So you say she ate some Sweetberries and suddenly became sick? And whatever it is your doctors can't identify it? _And _if I help you I get to keep the Undine?"

"Well, that was the intention yes, will you help us then Lady Pamela?"

"Well! I do want an Undine, it's so hard to find one alive and healthy and all..."

"**Nietzsche doesn't want to live with the creepy Nietzsche obsessed witch!**" whined the Undine loudly, "**Nietzsche says this isn't fair for Nietzsche at all!**"

"Hey quiet you, you can either do this or you can maybe be responsible for the Queen dyin', how would _that _feel?"

"W-well... Nietzsche would think that's bad... **But Nietzsche doesn't want to be given away!**"

"Awww she's so _cute _when she whines like that! Ahhhh", the witch sighed dreamily, "I have the perfect compromise that makes everyone happy! You take me to this Yggdra, I'll see what's wrong with her and help out. And in exchange I get to stay in the castle and keep the Undine! See? Everyone wins!", without even waiting for a response Pamela began marching off, "Come on, come on. Time's a wasting! I want to own my own little Undine already so let's hurry back!"

"Ah wait a moment Lady Pamela, if you have a moment..." spoke up the knight quickly

"Hmmmm? Yesss? What is it?"

"Well, do figure out what is wrong with Her Highness, would simply having a sample of the Sweetberry suffice to discover what might be wrong with her?"

"Oh. Yeah it would. I mean I couldn't help her until we get there but... Why, you have one?"

"Actually yes I do. I had the foresight to believe this may save time in case the illness may be... Fatal.", the knight reached into a pouch and pulled out a Sweetberry which had oddly seemed to have not ripened at all and handed it over to the witch

"Hmmm..."

The pink-haired witch frowned and looked at the Sweetberry intently, looking confused... At least on the outside.

_Ooooooh. Daaaannnng. So that's where I poured that potion onto huh? I guess I should watch where I dump things... This is certainly awkward. The cure is simple enough but... Ahhh, I'm sure it's all fiiiine._

"Oh don't worry. It's nothing life threatening in the least bit."

"So what's wrong with her then?" asked Milanor, the Nietzsche filled sack slung over his shoulder again

"Ah well... How to put this uhmmmmm..." Pamela paused and bit her lip in thought, "Well you see, this is pretty embarrasing and all. She's well, uh... Not really 'sick'..."

"Her Highness isn't sick? Then why was she feverish? She even passed out after eating it."

"Oh those are just side effects. And that 'fever'... She was all red right? Kinda like how one looks if you blush too much riiiight?", the two men nodded, "Yeeeaaaahhh... You see, she might've been feverish a bit but uh... She was actually sort of... Blushing."

"Blushing? What'cha mean by that?"

"Er... Well, like I said it's awfully embarrassing. Out of curiousity, who is watching her anyway?"

"Lady Rosary of the White Rose."

"_That _old granny? Ah well, everything should be fine then.", the witch nodded, "You see. She's not really sick. Think of it as more of like... She's in a very high state of... Uhm... Desire?"

"... Desire? What'cha mean?"

Pamela sighed loudly and scratched her head.

"Are you dense? Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Well, uhm. Yeah. I don't get what you mean."

"Ah Esq. Milanor I believe she means Her Highness i- " started Durant quickly as he finally figured it out

"Your sweet, innocent little Queen is very h-o-r-n-y! Essentially if someone she liked a _lot _ was there, she'd probably be all flirtatious and happy, giddy... But she's with that old granny so I'm sure everything is just fiiiiiine."

"Uh... Well, I didn't need to hear that but uhm. Would it be of any matter that after she fell sick the only person she _wanted _to see was Rosary?" asked Milanor with a cough

"... Eh? She asked _only _for the old granny?"

"Ah, yes Her Highness gave very clear instructions that she only wanted to see her Lady Rosary until we came back. Why?"

"Uhhh... No reason, I'm sure she just wants to be with her friend, hahahaha... Well uhm! Come on let's go! I can make the cure as we go along, so come on come on!"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. That Princess is in love with that old granny!_

Back at Castle Paltina, the Scion of White Rose whom was utterly unaware of the reason behind Yggdra's sudden affections, was trying her best to just focus on cooking instead of the fact that when she returned with soup for breakfast that her blonde friend was sitting on the bed with a big grin wearing just a towel, with her hair still wet. Needless to say, the witch ran out very quickly leaving the soup and had fled into one of the less used kitchens to avoid possibly being found by her suddenly changed friend. Rosary was ignoring the fact that whatever she had attempted to cook, which now looked like a very black ugly mess in the pot, and was instead preoccupied with her own internal thoughts.

_Ok, ok... Ok ok. So it's totally normal for your best friend to sit nearly naked on her bed and smile like that right... Right? I mean, it's not like that smile looked like she was hinting at anything... Right? Oh who the hell am I kidding!? She totally looked like she wanted to... No, no, no, no, no! Don't think like that Rosary. She's just sick, I bet she just isn't thinking right and is mistakening me for someone else... Yeah... That has to be it... She couldn't like... Like me... Right...?_

The witch sighed and went to go dump out the burned 'food' from the pot into the sink, she frowned and bit her lip as she stood at the sink. Truth be told, Rosary _did _like Yggdra in that way, and there was no denying when she had walked into that situation a large part of her told her to just take it... The part of her that was madly in love with Yggdra. Luckily for her, she hoped, her common sense won the battle and she didn't take advantage of a sick girl. Taking advantage of her friend in this situation would be just as bad as taking advantage of a drunk girl essentially. The scion sighed and shook her head as she went about cleaning up the kitchen.

_Your doing the right thing. No matter how much you want to do this... You can't. Not only is she sick, but she's also the Queen of the kingdom and the only surviving member of the royal family. Nto to mention you'd probably end up with your head on a stick or something if you took advantage of her like this... Just keep her company until Milanor and Durant come back with a cure... I hope. I don't think my self-control will be able to resist Yggdra like that again._

"Well, I better get back to her room and make sure she's ok... Besides, I feel naked without my hat here. And ugh, why in the world did I decide to do all this in a _nightgown? _I might as well have just ran out naked geez...", the witch sighed and opened the door to leave...

Which caused her to run headlong into Yggdra, whom quickly clung to her which gave her no chance to flee. Luckily her friend was clothed, otherwise she probably would've died from a nosebleed.

"Ahhhh so that's where my little Rosary went nyhahahahahahaha."

"'Little'? Yggdra, I'm two years older then you are! How can I be 'little'? I'm not even shorter then you!" protested Rosary

"That doesn't matter.", the blonde girl put enough distance between the both of them to poke her friend on the nose, "Your still my little Rosary even if you were a 100 years older then me and as tall as a giant! Nyahaha, luckily you aren't either. I like my Rosary the way she is."

"W-whatever," blushed the witch, "Come on, let's get you back in bed you have to get your rest and everything ok..."

Rosary began to walk off, Yggdra's wrist in her grip to bring her along when she came to a startled stop when her friend refused to move. With a frown the witch looked over her shoulder at her friend, whom was looking down at the floor and looked very sad.

"Yggdra? Is something wrong?" asked the scion concerned

"... Do you hate me?" asked the blonde quietly and slowly

"What? Why would I hate you Yggdra? You know I always look forward to seeing you."

"Then why...", the girl took a few steps forward and looked at Rosary, "Do you always run away from me?"

"I-I'm not running! It's just your sick so you are just acting funny t-that's all..."

"What makes you think I'm acting funny Rosary?"

"Huh? Well it's just why else would yo- "

The witch was halted midsentence by her friend quickly seizing her head and locking her lips onto her's. At first her impulse was to recoil, but the blonde girl had a surprisingly strong grip and there just wasn't a chance of that happening. Her self control told her to do whatever it took to break the forced kiss, but as expected her willpower simply wasn't good enough to do that anymore, she slowly found herself pulling Yggdra closer and deepening the kiss which seemed to be lasting an eternity... An eternity the witch would never mind reliving forever. Before she knew it, Yggdra had somehow managed to herd her into the kitchen where she somehow also managed to lock and secure the door. The next thing she knew, Yggdra's hands were quickly moving downwards from her head...

About an hour later, Rosary lay on the floor of the kitchen staring at the ceiling while curled up next to her was Yggdra... Whom was quite lacking in clothing.

"My god. What have I done..." groaned the witch as she rubbed her temples

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Oh yeah. They did _that. _On a stone floor but uhhhh ; Yeah. Sorry for the delay. I believe the next chapter may be the last, or second to last... And! This is the first part of a _series _the 'Bittersweet Sweetberry' series aka the 'Hikikomonogo' series:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikikomogomo**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing of great importance to say... Other then yes, WoW is really cutting into my fanfiction writing time. I'm also thinking of writing a Nanoha fanfic, if any of you are familiar with my favorite anime series.

**Disclaimer: Insert here**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 - Confession of the Innocent**

"So uh, tell me. How did ya know what was wrong with Yggdra anyway? I mean, you could tell all that just from looking at a small piece of fruit?" questioned Milanor

"But of course!", the witch wheeled around on her foot to face Milanor, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "I'm a much better witch then that useless old granny, so of course I could just glance at it to figure out what did it!"

"Well uh, then what did do it?" asked the thief sheepishly taking a few steps back

"Oh... Nothing all that bad... Just seems _someone _spilled a potion on it... So the plant obviously just sucked up the potion and ended up bearing fruit that would contain the potion's effects."

"A potion? To my knowledge no one in the castle is an alchemist milady..." pointed out Durant

"Yeaaaaah... Rosary never dabbles in stuff like that, and even if she did she does it at the manor..."

"Errr... I guess uhm... Well! Someone did of course!", Pamela made a 'hmph' noise and turned back around, "Come on, come on. Time's a wasting, the longer your little Queen goes without the cure the stronger the effects become."

"How can it really get _any _worse then you already described it?" groaned the thief, "For crying out loud, you describe it in such _detail! _I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Yggdra again without all your explanations coming into mind...", Milanor groaned and slumped his shoulders as he continued on

"Well, since you just hate my lectures so much I'll just recap,", MIlanor groaned loudly but Pamela just ignored him, "So of course the first effects aren't anything really, just a mild fever. But then after a while the affected one will begin to lose their normal inhibitions that stops them from seeking out one they love, so over time they begin to become more and more affectionate towards that one. Of course, they generally have enough inhibitions to just resort to excessive flirting... Then as it goes on they'll begin to try to do more... Intimate things. So if you didn't treat it after a while you'd essentially have someone whose first thought is just love. So I suppose _then _she could die if she forgot to eat and was too focused on love makin'..."

"I swear, no therapy in the world is going to make me forget all these mental images now..."

"You think you have it bad? Nietzsche has to _live _with her now!" pouted the undine quietly from within her sack

_You. Are. So. Dead._

The brown-haired witch groaned again as she sat up and continued rubbing her temples, there wasn't any way to deny what she had just done.

_Dammit, dammit! Sick or not you shouldn't have done that Rosary... If there are Gods please for the love of all things do not let Yggdra remember this when she gets better... And don't let anyone find out either!_

Of course, now Rosary was going to have to be guilt-ridden for taking advantage (although really, Yggdra was taking advantage of her if she thought about it) of her sick friend like that. Her first course of action would have to be to get rid of all the evidence... Although how she was supposed to recloth the Queen without waking her was really going to be a issue. The honey-brown haired witch didn't want to know if her friend might attempt 'round two' if she woke up.

"You are so going to burn in some sort of torment when you die for doing this to Yggdra... And the worst part is, I don't even completely hate myself for doing this! Ugh... You know, being in love with her really bites..." sighed the witch and she got herself dressed and began to work on getting her friend dressed as well, "Oh pleeeease be a heavy sleeper, heavy sleeper..."

Turns out she isn't a heavy sleeper.

"Nyhahahahahaha, I didn't think Rosary would wanna do that again" giggled the blonde cheerfully

"Y-Yggdra!", the witch's face turned red as she blushed, "I d-don't! You just need to get dressed and back into bed, you need your rest..."

"Hmmm... Your right, I think a bed would've been a lot more comfortable and enjoyable then a stone floor..." thought the queen outloud

"I di-didn't mean it like that!", although Rosary had to admit their act probably would've been a lot more enjoyable in a bed... The witch then mentally berated herself for agreeing in her mind

"Nyhahahahaha, sure, sure. I just bet little Rosary is just too shy to admit it, nyhahahaha."

"C-Come on Yggdra get yourself dressed already before someone decides to check out this kitchen..."

"And what's wrong if someone caught us, hmmmmm?" purred the girl nuzzling the flustered and blushing Rosary

"Y-You know w-what would be wr-wrong! Your the _Queen_ me being caught with you in a situation like this would get my head chopped off!"

"Aw don't be so melodramatic, you just said I'm the _Queen _so they won't cut your head off if I tell them not too, nyahahahahhahahaaha."

"I think your underestimating the situation here Yggdra..." groaned the witch quietly, "Now hurry up and get dressed so we can get you back to your bed... _And not so we can do this in your bed._"

Somehow as Yggdra relunctantly listened, the witch had the odd feeling that sick girl had a very mischievious glint in her eye...

_I'm sure I'm just imagining things... Sick people can't think up a plot... Right?_

"Camping out in the wilderness is so... So not _cool _at all!" whined the witch as she sat by the campfire

:"Well, I'm sorry. It's not like from Marduk to Paltina is a one day trip you know... We'll be there by noon or so tomorrow."

"Yeah well... I don't like camping. So which of you is giving me your tent?"

"... Huh?" asked Milanor utterly confused

"You don't expect me to _share _a tent with a man do you!?" gasped Pamela horrified, "Why that'd just be so... So... Wrong! I mean I know I'm attractive and all..."

"Oh for the love of...", the thief groaned and rubbed one of his temples, "Look, take my tent then. I'm used to sleeping out in the open."

"Ahahahahaha, good boy. I was going to take it whenever you said so or not so"

"Ah excuse me Milady Pamela I got the things you asked for...?" spoke up Durant

"Ah thank you! Now I can brew up this antidote...", the witch scurried off into Milanor's tent

"Uh... Durant, how did you get all those ingredients?"

"They were all mostly commonly found herbs Esq. Milanor, they grow in this area in abundance."

"Really? Lemme see that list...", the knight handed the slip of paper over which the thief examined carefully in the campfire light

"... So?" asked Durant after a long silence

"... I just remembered I don't know how to read..." responded the thief slowly, Durant sighed and took the paper back

"Hahahahaha, Milanor can't read!" teased the undine in her sack

"Hey, it's not like you can read."

"Nietzsche can toooo read! ... Just not human language, Nietzsche thinks it looks funny."

"So you can read Undine big deal, at least _I _don't fit in a sack."

"Milanor is so mean! Nietzsche is telling Yggdra how bad you treat Nietzsche!"

"Er well... Tell her and I'll find out how grilled Undine tastes.", the Undine didn't respond but Milanor was pretty sure she heard her crying, "Finally... Some quiet..."

"Esq. Milanor was that... Really nesscary to threaten her like that?"

"Probably not but since that Pamela is taking my tent I'd rather not have to put up with her whining all night long..."

"I see..."

Come morning in Castle Paltina the scion of White Rose had locked herself in a bathroom and was looking at her neck in the mirror. As it turned out, a sick Yggdra was evilly talented at devising a plot... Or to be more precise, she was a damn seductress when she was sick.

"Well... At least my collar will cover this up..." groaned the witch

And last night the witch had learned a vital lesson: Yggdra was not only apparantly a seductress now, but she got very, well... Aggressive when she tried to deny her.

"But why of all things did she have to give me _hickies... _If anyone sees theses they're going to ask who gave them now... I should've just stayed at the manor...", the witch fixed her collar which nicely covered up the hickie on her neck, she had a few more in various spots as well, "Oh... Who am I fooling. Despite this I know a part of me is just thrilled..."

"Oooooooh Roooooossssaaaarry" chimed a voice from outside the door

"Y-yes Yggdra...?" squeaked the witch nervously, after having to forceably 'make love' to Yggdra twice yesterday the scion had soon discovered it was best to not argue with her

"Milanor, Durant, and Nietzsche are back with some witch. The witch wants to speak to yoooooou"

"O-of course just uhm... Please don't attack me on my way out..."

"Nyhahahahahaha, of course not..."

"Your laughter doesn't help make me feel reassured you won't try..."

"Ahhh I won't, I won't. Durant had something he wanted to give me anyway, I'll just play with you later, nyhahahaahahah"

"Soooooo, tell me old granny..." asked the pink-haired witch, "How was dealing with someone under the effects of a Desire Potion?"

"Y-you mean she _wasn't _sick!?"

"Oh but of course not! No sickness in the world is going to make someone act like _that._ You really need to brush up on your alchemy old granny."

"Would you not call me that? I'm not old! I'm only a few years older then Yggdra herself!"

"Right, right old granny..." dismissed Pamela waving her hand in the air, "So how was it?"

"_How was it!? _How is that any of _your _business!?" snapped the scion bitterly

"Because I'm curious how my potion worked out."

"Y-your potion!? _You mean this is your fault!? _I should just tell everyone and - "

"You tell everyone and I'll tell everyone what you _did._" cut in the witch with a mischievious glint in her eye

"Y-you wouldn't know what went on..."

"Ohohohoho, but I would! You see, when I made up the antidote for my potion I just slipped in a few ingredients I wouldn't need... Ones that would oh, say 'cause her to tell everyone what she did too you."

"Your... E-evil..."

"Now don't worry, I won't go ahead and make her blab to everyone... As long as you give into my request!" stated the witch gleefully

"Like I have a damn choice?" growled Rosary

"Now, now no need to get all snappy All I want is my broom back!"

"Your broom? The one covered in all those figurines? I don't keep it _with _me. It's at the Manor."

"And where is this... Manor? I'll go get it myself!"

"Your really like that broom...", the witch sighed, "Have a paper and pen?"

"No... Why?" inquired the girl

"... Because if you just walk in and try to steal something everyone in the domain is going to stop you unless you have my written permission?"

"Oh, so is that how things work here...?"

"Yes... You can't just take things without permission...", the scion paused a moment, "Tell me... Will Yggdra remember what happened while she was sick...?"

"Oh of course she will. You see, it's not like the potion is forcing her to do anything at all. The potion just happens to remove all her inhibitions that would prevent her from performing all those actions. So she's in fact, quite well aware of everything she may have done under it's effects.", Pamela looked at Rosary who looked like she was about to die on the spot, "... I have the feeling you'd hope she'd forget?"

"_Of course! _I'm not exactly proud... Of... Did you say that potion removed inhibitions?"

"Yes... Why?"

"So you mean it doesn't just make her all clingy and affectionate over the first person she sees?"

"Well, duh! Love potions are sooooo lame... Too tricky to make them work right having to control who they see first... So yes, the little Queen does love you. You can thank me later! I'm going to get some paper and pen and your going to make me that permission thingy!"

With that the young witch happily bounded off as Rosary just stood in shock, before she slowly took a seat in the first chair she found in the guest room.

"So... She does love me?"

Rosary sat sitting in the chair thinking over the events of the last few days, until Pamela came in and the witch scribbled out the permission, then the witch returned to her deep thinking... She didn't even notice that a now healthy Yggdra had quietly slipped into the room. Well, until she heard a soft click as the Queen closed the door, but the scion didn't make any movement or sound to indicate she knew the one she loved was in the room. It was a awkward silence for a while before finally one of them broke the silence.

"Rosary... We need to talk about this..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Man aren't I evil? Yeah... I could just finish up everything here but I feel more inclined to put that in the Epilogue. So that'll be the end of the first part of this 'series'... So you know, please read and review me since if you don't review, how do I know what I have to improve on!?


	5. Epilogue

**Hikikomogomo**

**Author's Notes: **You all know I'm lazy, hence why this took so long. That and I picked up World of WarCraft again so... cough Also since I just noticed removes the gaps I put between scene changes I'll mark a scene change with like a line of - or something.

**Disclaimer: Insert here**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue - Heartfelt Promise**

The Queen of Fantasia quietly made her way to the seat across from her friend as she placed a silver tray on the table which had a pot of tea and two cups on it. Yggdra silently poured out the tea as Rosary picked her cup from the tray and took a saip as the blonde did the same. A uneasy silence hung in the air for a handful of moments.

"So... How will we deal with this then...?", the younger girl looked at the scion

"Deal with it?" whispered Rosary in response after a pause

"Well, you know... I mean, you already know but...", the queen took a deep breath, "You know I do love you Rosary..."

"Then what is there to talk about...?"

"Won't you say it?" cut in the girl quickly

"Say what?"

"I want you to hear you say it Rosary..."

The scion seemed a little bit angry at the request as she made a 'hmph' noise and turned her attention to focusing on drinking her tea, but the younger girl just sat quietly her eyes pleading until finally the scion gave in with a sigh.

"Fine... I love you as well Yggdra."

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear that Rosary." smiled the Queen sweetly as she sniffed and began to tear up

"Y-Yggdra why are you crying...?"

"Ah don't mind me... I'm just happy is all. I just... Just never thought I'd get to tell you that, or that you loved me back is all..."

"Well, it's not like I really thought so either. But no reason to get all teary over it, people might wonder what was going on in here if you came out with your face all tear-stained..."

"Of course, of course... I'm sorry, your right of course.", Yggdra wiped at her eyes a bit before regaining her composure, "Well, now that we got that out of the way..."

"Yggdra, before we go on I need to know... Are you angry at me for well...", the witch's face reddened as she spoke, "For... What I did?"

"Why would I be angry with you? I mean, maybe I wasn't acting in my right mind at the time but... It doesn't change the fact I kind of always wanted it... And well, I guess even if you tried to stop me," the girl paused to take a drink from her cup keeping one eye on Rosary, "It seems I'm a lot stronger then you anyway, so it would've ended up the same either way."

"Well of course your stronger then me! You were the one who fought using the Gran Centurio, I just used my magic, I bet even Nietzsche or Elena are stronger then I am."

"Well, luckily I don't love you for your physical strength anyway.", Yggdra smiled as she placed her empty cup on the tray and toyed with the idea of pouring another but decided against it, "Well, now then. You do know the problem that we face now don't you?"

"Well...", Rosary also placed her empty cup back on the tray as she leaned back in her chair and sighed, "You mean the social stigma a relationship between us would present? For one, your the Queen of a kingdom and me I'm just a noble. Your also the last of your royal line, so if you were to pass on without having children the royal family would end with you, and of course I'm also the last of my own house so if I also don't have children House Esmeralda dies with me. Then of course there's just the plain fact we're both female. So, did I miss anything then?"

"I think you pretty much hit every issue.", the girl sighed as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her interlaced fingers, "But at the same time, I just don't want to not be with you. Now that I know how you feel, not being able to be with you would just hurt me to no end..."

"I'm reluctant to admit it but, I'm in the same boat. Knowing you love me, but knowing I could never be with you would be... Agonizing."

"Do you... Think we should just keep it a secret?"

"I'd think that'd be very, very obvious. If word got out... Well I know Durant would probably have a heart attack. Hell, I have no idea what might happen. I'm pretty sure whatever happens, it's not going to be pretty in the least bit..."

"It really makes me wish I had a sister or a brother... Anyone related to me."

"Unfortunantly your a only child and... Your parents...", the witch sighed and shook her head avoiding the word, "So there is no easy option... Even if we do stay together in secret, we're going to be forced to realize if we don't get husbands..."

"Then a lot of people are going to be very angry with us." finished the Queen sighing

---

"Ya know, that girl never did tell us how those Sweetberries got to be like that." mused the silver-haired thief as he walked down the hallway

"Yes, I've been wondering that myself. It doesn't seem possible a Sweetberry could naturally grow to produce such an effect."

"Ya think maybe it was something in the water?"

"I don't think that'd be possible Esq. Milanor, otherwise everyone would've been affected by it..."

"A-ah... Excuse me but..." spoke up a meek voice that caused both the men to look behind them

Standing behind the two men was none other then former Imperial Special Forces Assassin Elena, whom was holding a empty vial in one hand.

"Ah your back Elena? How did everything go then?"

"Quite well Sir Milanor, but before we discuss that...", the assassin motioned to the empty vial, "I found this in the garden, I thought it was poison at first but... I believe what used to be in here could be what caused the Queen's illness."

"When did ya hear about that Elena?" questioned the thief

"One of the servants was gossiping about the latest things and well... I was nearby and heard a bit..."

"Eavesdropping?" pointed out the knight

"I wouldn't call it that... Just overhearing. But now that I think about it, I believe before I left I recall someone sneaking around the garden muttering about something. I didn't pay it much mind since I figured it was just the gardener but..."

"Do you think whoever was in the garden had poured the contents of the vial?"

"It sounds likely."

"Lemme take a look at it." asked Milanor

"Oh, of course Sir Milanor..." the blue-haired girl handed over the vial which Milanor looked at

"Esq. Milanor do you know anything about..." started the knight

"Of course I don't, I can't even read what makes ya think I'd know alchemy?"

"Then why are you...?"

"Oh. Well that's pretty easy.", the thief took off the cork of the vial and handed it to Durant, "We know our culprit."

The knight took a single glance at it and noticed a small symbol of a bunny on it... Which looked a lot like one of the figurines on the broom Rosary had in her posession. Durant sighed as he gave the cork back.

"Well... That explains how she knew everything about Her Highness's sickness..."

"Uhm... What's going on?" cut in the shy girl meekly

---

Although Pamela was revealed to be the unwitting mastermind behind the cause of Yggdra's illness she was allowed to stay as Yggdra allowed it (No doubt in part to the fact Pamela more or less had very good blackmail material on her), of course Nietzsche was most unhappy with arrangement of living the Undine-obsessed otaku, but could do little but poutingly accept it. As for the pair of secret lovers, they had decided to keep their relationship a secret and both agreed that later on they would have no choice to part, despite the heartbreak it would cause, but they both agreed even a limited time together would be much better then never being together at all. Well, that and perhaps they both found the notion of secretly dating about the castle with the overlooming threat of being caught was much too fun to pass up.

As for Elena, whom had been away on a mission, she had to report to the Queen first.

"So, how did everything go Elena?" asked Yggdra

"Quite well Queen Yggdra."

"You know, I must've told you countless times you can just call me Yggdra you know... Even Milanor complains about how formally you treat him."

"Ah, I'm sorry Your Highness, but it would just be so improper..."

"I'm going to break that habit of yours one day...", the queen sighed, "So, since you said it went well I guess that means...?"

"Yes.", the assassin broke into a rare smile, "She said she'd be coming to the castle."

---

**Author's Note: **Bwhahahahahahah. Ok so that ends this part of my 'series'. Just to point out, while I have included lots of the original game history and such I've... Changed it a bit. Nothing huge or massive but well... You'll see  
Read and review:D I don't know how long until I start the second series.. Need to make a new name for the second Bittersweet Sweetberry


End file.
